


Don't Stop Believing

by BBCGirl657



Series: Jared Leto One-shots [7]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared does something he’s never done before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Believing

Jared glanced out across the crowd. 

It was the part of the show where he interacted with the crowd. 

His eyes came across a poster that said, “Jared, can I sing with you?” “You. The girl with the poster, yes you”, Jared said pointing to her, “You really want to sing with me?” 

She nodded her head excitedly. 

“Let her through then”, Jared said. 

She made her way through the crowd. Security pulled her over the barrier and she ran up on stage. 

“Let me hear something first. Do you guys think she should give you a little taste?” Jared asked.

The Echelon cheered.

“Give this girl a mic”, Jared said. 

The girl snatched the mic out of his hand and started to sing a couple of bars of “Hurricane”. The stadium went quiet as she sang. 

“How was that?” she asked them and they cheered. 

Jared, who had been given a new microphone, said, “A voice that beautiful calls for a special song”. He handed his guitar to a stage hand. “How about a little Journey?” Jared said.

“Just a small town girl…” the girl sang, kicking off the performance. 

As Jared sung his parts, his blue eyes burned into hers. 

During the bridge, the girl stepped away from Jared and started to really put on a show. 

Jared was starstruck. 

She put on a show like he did, encouraging the audience to participate and sing with them. 

It was so natural. 

Jared and the girl sung the last note and the lights went down. 

Luckily, the lights went out before he kissed her. He pulled away when the lights came back up. “What did you guys think?” Jared asked. 

The crowd cheered.

Jared turned to her. “What’s your name?” he asked her. 

“Mara”, she spoke into her microphone.

Jared walked over to one of the stage hands and said, “Get this girl a backstage pass”. 

Mara was panting. A little from performing, but mostly because she couldn’t believe that Jared had kissed her.

“Now who wants to join me up here for the last song of the night?” Jared asked as the stage hand led her backstage.

They took her information down and gave her a backstage pass. 

Security walked her to the green room as the guys started to play “Kings and Queens”. 

“Can I get you anything?” Emma asked her.

“A water”, Mara told her, “I’m dying”. 

Emma laughed and said, “In the mini-fridge”. 

Mara had just taken a drink of water when the guys burst into the green room. 

Shannon immediately took his shirt off. 

“Shan!” Tomo snapped.

Jared and Shannon saw Mara standing there with wide eyes. 

She swallowed the water in her mouth, trying not to cough. 

Shannon smirked and made his way into the bathroom.

“I can honestly say that I’ve never sung with a member of the Echelon”, Jared told her. 

“Thanks?” Mara said. Mara took another swig of water. 

“So how would you like to tour with us and open the show for us?” Jared asked. 

Mara spit out the water that was in her mouth. 

Unfortunately, it ended up in Jared’s face.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry!” Mara said, her cheeks burning.

“Well at least we know she’s not a girl who swallows”, Shannon said coming out the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. 

The statement caused Mara to blush even more.

“If you two aren’t careful, you’ll end up breaking her”, Tomo said. 

Shannon tossed his brother a towel and Jared wiped his face off.

“Was that a no?” Jared asked her. 

“No! I mean…yes. Yes, I’d like to tour with you guys”, she said.

“You know, we’re gonna have to work on the whole ‘shy’ thing”, Shannon said coming up behind her.

Mara yelped when Shannon’s chest touched her back. 

This caused the three men to laugh at her. 

“C’mon. We’ll help you get settled”, Jared told her, throwing his arm around her shoulders. 

If someone had told her this morning that she was going to be headlining for her favorite band, she would have laughed in their face.


End file.
